Double Take
by enchanted6818
Summary: On a visit to Hogsmeade, Fred and George Weasley meet some unusual characters. Now, five years later, they meet them again. Look out Hogwarts, Aly and Leila Watson are here to stay.


Chapter One: Of Redhead twins and Scabbers the rat.

**Disclaimer: This is a collaboration between enchanted6818 and ineedacleverpenname. If you steal this, then we will come after you with flaming pitchforks and sharp clubs. We do not; I repeat do not own Harry Potter. If we did, me, ineedacleverpenname and George and Fred would be wreaking havoc on Hogwarts right now. *sob*. It's these stupid lawyers, I tell you!**

_~4 years ago~_

_ "Mum! Look at that!" Ron Weasley exclaimed, pointing to the newest broom: The Nimbus 2000. Ron dumped his rat Scabbers with his two older twin brothers, Fred and George. As Mrs. Weasley followed Ron to observe the broom, Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred and grinned evilly. Fred looked at Scabbers, who lay in his hands. He set him on the ground, letting him run off. George started following, trying to see who their victim would be. Fred laughed a little before following._

_ "Ah! A rat!" a feminine voice shrieked. The twin boys sought out their victim. Walking a few more steps, they saw who was screaming: there were two girls, one looking extremely irritated, and the other cowering behind her, shrieking her head off._

_ "Leila," Irritated said in a soothing voice, "It's just a rat, there's nothing for you to be afraid of."_

_Leila shrieked again as Scabbers came closer. Reaching out a foot, she tried stomping on Scabbers. George's eyes widened. If Scabbers got hurt, Ron would murder them!_

_ "Leila, NO!" the other girl tackled her sister. By that time, Fred and George realized the two girls were twins. They both had dark brown hair that was almost black, and moss green eyes that went well with their tannish skin and pink lips. You could hardly tell them apart. George quickly grabbed Scabbers and put him in his pocket._

_ "Aly," Leila groaned, "Getoffame!" _

_~Present Time: Hogwarts school, 5__th__ year~_

"So, you are the Watson twins, yes?"

Leila and Aly Watson nodded their heads as Professor McGonagall led them to the Great Hall. Opening the doors, all talk ceased.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. The Watson twins, as you requested," McGonagall gestured to the stoic face of Aly and the nervous one of Leila. "Oh, and Mr. Weasley, please put that elixir down and away from Mr. Potter's drink."

Fred frowned as he and George were caught. Their eyes travelled to Leila and Aly…those names sounded familiar…? Then the two girls glanced at Fred and George. All four did a double take. 'That's right!' George thought, 'they're the girls from Diagon Alley!' Unfortunately for them, Aly recognized them as well.

"You!" Aly exclaimed, pointing at the gaping Weasley twins, "You are the two _imbeciles_ that scared the effing fudge outta my sister!"

"I like fudge," Leila bluntly cut in as Aly face-palmed, leaving a red handprint on her forehead. Fred rolled his eyes and George snickered. Draco Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table. Walking over, he sized up Aly and Leila.

"Who are you two?" Draco scowled slightly.

"Get away from me!" the Watson twins ordered in unison, slapping Draco away. They both turned and walked out of the Great Hall doors, everyone staring at them with wide eyes.

"You totally embarrassed me," Aly said to Leila as the two walked down to the Headmaster's office.

"I thought you didn't care about first impressions, Alwy?" Leila asked, using her nickname for Aly.

"I don't, I've just always wanted to say that to someone. Where is the office?" Aly replied with a nonchalant lift of one shoulder. Leila shrugged, and the two girls stopped in the middle of the corridor. Leila's right eye started twitching at the same time that Aly's left eye started twitching. "This place is so different," Aly began saying.

"From Beaxbouttons," Leila finished.

"Oh whatever shall we do?" the twin sisters called out together. An arm wrapped around Leila and Aly's shoulders, and the girls both jumped about a mile high. "What the bloody-"

"Language, ladies," Fred and George's voices said behind the two girls. Leila jumped again and shrieked a little, but Aly stayed calm and turned around.

"What do you want from our lives?" Aly asked.

Leila turned around too, and both girls crossed their arms.

"We've heard your desperate cries," George explained.

"Desperate?" Leila cried.

"So, we've decided to help you find your way to Professor Dumbledore!" Fred smiled happily. Leila and Aly rolled their eyes, but let the redhead twins lead their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. The twins were reminiscing about all their pranks, while Leila and Aly were listening with interest. After a few minutes, Aly and Leila were convinced that they were lost…again.

"Do you know where we're going?" Aly questioned with sceptical look. Fred and George's hands went to their chest, and they both yelled:

"She doubts us! Of course we know where we're going! In fact, we're right here,"

Aly and Leila raised their dark brown eyebrows.

"Two gargoyles. No door. How do we know that this isn't one of your pranks? How do we know that pudding isn't going to come flying at us?"

"I knew we shouldn't have told them the one about the gargoyle and the pudding," Fred murmured to George. In a louder voice, he said "Hm, let's see. What's the password for today? Honeydukes, maybe? No, that didn't work. Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Chocolate Frogs?" Leila supplied, seeing as Fred was just listing types of wizard candies. Leila's and Aly's eyes widened as the two gargoyles groaned, and a stairway started appearing.

"It really worked," Aly stared at the staircase. Fred nudged Leila with his shoulder. "Hey, you catch on fast, Watson."

Aly narrowed her moss coloured eyes. "Okay, where is the pudding?" she accused, eyeing a suspicious brown lump near one of the gargoyles. George feigned hurt. Fred gasped. Leila rolled her eyes and Aly snorted. Leila walked up the stairs, hand in hand with Aly. They left Fred and George in the dust.

"Come in," a voice said when Aly knocked on the huge double doors. Leila pushed past the doors.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore!" Leila said brightly. Dumbledore smiled warmly. Aly gave a small smile back.

"Okay, we're ready for sorting!" Aly smiled eager to see which house she was in. Dumbledore fetched the sorting hat from its shelf. "Here,' he handed the hat to Aly. She and Leila gulped. Aly placed the hat on her sister's head. Leila winced slightly as the worn leather came into contact with her head.

"Hmm, I say Gryffindor!" the sorting hat cried out almost instantly. Leila grinned; that was the house Fred and George were in. They amused her. Aly was next. Leila put the hat on her twin's head, and the hat shouted instantly:

"Gryffindor!" Aly and Leila smiled, and held each other's hands. Dumbledore gave the twin girls a little grin, and his eyes twinkled. He handed them their Gryffindor badges, and the girls, not knowing what to do, bowed a little, and ran out of Dumbledore's office. They ran down the stairs with Aly in the lead, and the Watson twins almost ran into the Weasley twins.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses," Fred and George said. Leila and Aly grinned, and started calming down a little.

"So what house are you lucky ducks in?" George asked. Aly, remembering what an unhappy bunch the Slytherins looked like, put on an upset look and answered:

"Slytherin," the look of horror that came upon the Weasley twins' faces made Aly and Leila laugh out loud.

"We're just kidding! We're really in Gryffindor!" Leila laughed. Fred and George's dropped so low, that it sent Aly and Leila into another fit of laughter.

"Close your mouth; you're going to catch flies,"Aly finally said, "Now where do us Gryffindor's go?"

Fred and George closed their gaping jaws and began smiling again.

"Well, if you'll just follow us…" Fred started to say.

After Aly and Leila getting heart attacks on the moving stairs, and Aly having to stop Leila from having conversations with the pictures, the group of twins finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Draconis Major," Fred supplied the password.

Aly and Leila pushed past Fred and George when the Fat Lady's portrait opened, and into the common room. Aly and Leila loved it instantly. It was warm, cozy, and beautiful.

"Okay, ladies let me and George introduce you to the other Gryffindors," Fred led them to the first person. He had thick, messy black hair and vibrant green eyes that were covered with round glasses. He smiled.

"Everyone, this is Aly and Leila Watson," George announced.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Leila gasped. Aly waved. George pointed to a girl with wild brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding a book that read: _Muggle Studies; into the Technology._ The girl closed the book with a *snap*.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you," Hermione put her book down on one of the three red couches around the fireplace. Then a redhead boy stepped up. Leila immediately recognized him.

"AH! Rat boy!" Leila pointed at Redhead.

"It's actually Ron. Ron Weasley," Ron corrected. Then Aly felt something crawl up her back. Leila saw it. At the same time, the girls screamed:

"What the bloody hell!"

Aly swatted at her back, seeing a snake that resembled the Slytherin emblem. Leila plucked it off her sister's back and threw it on the couch. Over Aly's pants you could hear Draco snickering outside the open door. Fred and George tsked.

"What did we tell you girls about language?"

"Hey Harry?" Leila asked Harry, completely ignoring the Weasley twins.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a broom? If so, can we borrow it?"

Harry sighed and dug out his broom. He handed it to Leila. She grinned mischievously. Aly had a mad glint in her eye.

"Well, I think it's time to depart and murder that platinum-blonde freak who scared the charms outta us," Leila armed herself with the broom(for beating Draco) and Aly ran out the room, both girls giggling manically.

"Hello Draco," Everyone followed them out the door, and they heard the twins greet Draco in unison, venom dripping from their words.

"This is gonna be EPIC!" Fred and George laughed.

**A/N-**

** -enchante6818- So, do you like our collaboration so far? No? Aw well. Me and ineedacleverpenname are gonna finish this. Flames are okay, as long as you keep the cursing down. We're only 12, you really don't want to scar us, do you? Would you like to add anything ineedacleverpenname?**

** -ineedacleverpenname- All I can say is: I'm more awesome than Prussia, and if you get what I just said, you're my hero! Oh, and my computer isn't working, so I wont be able to post this on my account. I'm sorry! *sob* So, virtual cookies to anyone who reviews! We don't have any cupcakes, thanks a lot enchanted6818…**


End file.
